


Before You Go

by PrincesaPetalito



Series: Cherry [5]
Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaPetalito/pseuds/PrincesaPetalito
Summary: Francis is packing his and Arnoldo's things to leave,Harmony sees this as her last chance to save her best friend from a supposedly lifetime of Misery at the hands of a deplorable Grand Chef.
Relationships: Francis & Harmony, Implied Arnoldo/Francis
Series: Cherry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> This Pushy Harmony who questions everything she sees reminds me of the Cherry series,hence why it's set there and so does this Blindly Devoted Francis.  
> The title has nothing to do with anything,it's just the Lewis Capaldi song won't leave my head,his singing is ridiculously terrible but I like his lyrics,they set up toxic relationships pretty well.

"I can't believe you are really going to go through with this!!! It's insane... You have to be completely out of your mind!!!" Harmony huffed in exasperation,inhaling and exhaling sharply as she rubbed her temples with the tips of her delicate fingers while a seemingly unfazed Francis kept on folding more of Arnoldo's clothes and setting them on the older man's respective suitcase while the sensitive Grand Chef napped one room away.

Francis and Arnoldo are about to move far away,practically isolated from everyone else and Harmony feels stupid for not seeing this coming.

All the times Francis tried to convince her that the Grand Chef wasn't that _bad_ ,that he had _learned_ from his past behavior,had _improved_ as a person.... 

Only to take Francis away from his friends and family,depriving the aspiring magician of following his dreams once again.

The curly-haired waiter had told the peaceful girl many times before,some of which while the young apprentice was ranting about how miserable he felt with Arnoldo,that he wanted to travel and explore,wanted to pursue his magician career,go back to the Circus where he always felt at home,he _promised_ her he would do it after all of this was over and he was to be finally set free.

The time has come,to cut all ties with that despicable man.

And yet Francis is still _here_ ,deep down,she knew the stubborn Chef would get in the way and depending on him,his assistant's so called freedom will never _ever_ become a reality.

Doesn't matter how good he is now,doesn't matter if he's treating Francis better now as the young apprentice himself insists over and over.

What matters is he's still keeping the boy hostage for who knows how much longer.

"Francis,he's _still_ keeping you hostage,you need to set yourself free!!!" Harmony found herself proclaiming her thoughts out loud when she got no vocal response from her best friend for too long.

She reached a hand to stop the quick,much on autopilot movements the raven-haired boy was doing,the charming waiter with olive eyes instinctively flinched away from her firm touch,hissing at her and holding one of Arnoldo's large,red t-shirts he was currently folding,protectively to his chest.

Harmony's expression mirrored the absolute,sheer confusion and exasperation she truly felt at that moment as Francis clutched to the piece of clothing in his hands as if his life depended on it,the helpful girl sighed deeply,eyes narrowing as she bit her bottom lip and crossed her arms.

"Did you just hiss at me?!" the brunet girl said slowly,trying to get a hold of the strange situation at hand.Francis' pale,round cheeks turned bright pink as the talented boy hunched on himself,looking anywhere but the girl questioning every single move he makes.

Francis doesn't know if she realizes she can be as cold,calculating,stubborn and demanding as Arnoldo sometimes.

He's really going to miss her.

Pleading,bright caramel orbs met aprehensive,dark,olive green and the raven-haired boy let a weary sigh escape from his thin lips as he finished folding Arnoldo's shirt and placing it neatly amongst many other articles of clothing,he licked the inside of his cheeks and finally turned to her to speak.

"I'm doing this because I _want_ to,Harmony,I know what I said,I mean,I'm _still_ getting to travel and meet a new place and it's even better because Arnoldo will be there with me!" Francis exclaimed,chuckling nervously,fidgeting with a toothbrush and setting it down on the suitcase.

Being isolated into an Island away from everything and everyone he knows it's not exactly what he had planned after the Junior Express Tour was finally over,it's true,especially during the first few years.

Yet the idea of starting a new page of his life with Arnoldo away from anyone who could bother them is too tempting and honestly,very thrilling as well.Harmony will be off doing acting jobs anyway,everyone will be a little apart from each other from here on and leaving Arnoldo by himself to do this alone is not an option,the charming apprentice is incredibly aware of how much that man still really needs him.

And how mutual this feeling really is.

"I'm going to miss you,Francis,I only wish you would take care of yourself." the curly-haired apprentice found himself being engulfed sideways in a surprisingly strong embrace from the best friend he ever had,the aspiring magician was completely embarassed all over again as he awkwardly petted her arm stiffly,looking down.

What he told her was something more to reassure himself than anything else.

"You don't have to worry,I will."


End file.
